Financial fraud detection systems often presume that there is increased risk when a transaction on a customer's account occurs far from home. Thus, when customers of financial institutions travel, it is common for their attempted financial transactions while on the road to be declined. The frequency of these declined transactions has been a chronic problem for the financial industry. A common characteristic of compromised financial instruments is having a transaction far from home take place on the account. However, more often than not, distant transactions are legitimate. When organizations frequently decline these transactions, they lose not only their reputation as a dependable financial institution, but also lose significant revenue from lost fees related to the declined transactions. New authentication solutions have been introduced such as out-of-wallet questions, Chip and PIN, and Secure Code. However, easy and convenient authentication of customers continues to be elusive. Furthermore, these solutions can be enormously expensive. Additionally, some potential users have considered them to be too expensive to implement. For example, banks in the United States have elected to forego Chip and PIN as an anti-fraud solution for credit and debit cards. Additionally, many solutions such as out-of-wallet questions are cumbersome and intrusive to the customer.